


Scoobynatural=The X rated version

by 123z



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Sam and Dean team up with the Mystery Machine gang for fun and games





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the conclusion of the adventure in the cartoon world.  
> Inspired by the season 13 episode of the Supernatural series only and not to be confused with the actual television show owned by CW Network.

After defeating the evil spirit in the pawn shop and receiving a gift of a big screen television as a reward Sam and Dean Winchester, the special hunters, were sucked into the set and transformed into two dimensional cartoons.  
Having figured out they were somehow in a Scooby Doo toon they teamed up with the Mystery Machine gang and vanquished the ghost called the Phantom.  
Despite being in the Scooby world, the ghosts were real, the blood was real and the physical side of things too. Now, to set the troubled girls minds at ease, the suave men decide to seduce them.

X

Earlier the pair of hunters had stopped off at a malt shop and met the gang.

"Just think, these guys are role models. We do the same thing, we go to spooky places, we solve mysteries and we fight ghosts." Dean gushed like a kid again.

"Yeah, except we don't have a talking dog." Answered Sam.

They wandered over to the table where the guys were drinking malts.

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Mind if we join you?"

Fred and the others looked up in surprise and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Sure, why not. I'm Fred, this is Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, and over there is Daphne."

Dean only had eyes for the gorgeous redhead and rushed to her side.  
The bubbly babe sipped on her drink happily as they listened to the pop music in the background.

"Enchante." He said in a French accent and kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh, hi."

Dean gazed into her incredible lavender eyes as she smiled back.  
A green scarf adorned her slender neck and she wore a blue headband around her thick locks.  
Dressed in a purple fuschia mini dress her legs were bare and were to die for. 

"Hey, we solve mysteries as well. Mind if we tag along?" Said Sam.

"I think that's a swell idea, in fact let's hit the road this minute." Said Fred smiling.

X

They all headed out to the old dark and derelict house where their latest adventure unfolded. Once solved they all decided to stay the night. 

"So, Daphne. What say you and I bunk together."

"Oh, Dean. Boys and girls don't sleep in the same room silly." 

"You mean, you and Fred aren't an item?"

"Dean. Listen. The boys sleep in the same room, together, capiche?"

The penny dropped as Daphne gave him a knowing wink.

"So what do you look for in a guy?"

"Oh, the usual. Strong, sincere. And an ass to die for!" 

Velma and Sam joined them, the chubby looking girl in the chunky orange sweater and plaid skirt couldn't keep her hands off the dark haired man.

"I just love a guy with broad shoulders."

The bespectacled girl grinned inanely as she made goo goo eyes at the tall fellow.

"Hey! I got an idea. Let's all go to bed and make out!" Said Dean. "We don't have much else to do until morning."

Daphne and Velma looked at each other in surprise then gushed back.

"Jinkies, what a great idea. Let's go right now!"

xxx

Next time, fun in the sack.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was literally bundled into the bedroom of the two girls and Velma pinned him to the far wall, peppering his face with hundreds of kisses. She ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair as she went on tiptoe to press her lips to his. He being well over six feet and she just over five feet. 

"I may look frumpy with thick lenses but I'm a tiger in the sack!"

The gushing girl hugged the taken aback man as her right leg bumped into his groin. It's always the quiet ones he thought.

"Hmm, a surprise package I detect." She said as she made contact with his hefty ball sack. "This is a mystery to be solved."

"Just how old are you?" Wondered Sam as he was squeezed like a python.

"Old enough big boy, now come to momma. I may surprise you yet. God I love hunky men! This is going to be the best weekend ever."

She took off her turtle neck orange sweater over her chin length auburn hair and her magnificent big jugs flopped out, large and heavy.

"What about these puppies!" She said giggling.

Across the room Dean and Daphne were in a tight clinch and were engrossed in a lengthy French kiss.  
He manoeuvred the attractive teenager to the big bed and collapsed on top of her, his hands everywhere.

"Gosh, I've landed an octopus!"

Dean, the older of the two siblings had the serious hots for the ravishing redhead and had her panties down and off of her shapely pins in a trice.  
Daphne gazed into his green eyes and felt her heart beat fast.  
And when he removed his plaid shirt she went wide eyed at the sight of his muscular body.  
Then she gasped as he raised her dress up to her midriff and went down on her.

"Hah! I knew it, a red snapper!"

Velma whipped off her shoes and knee high socks and swivelled her short skirt around so that she could unzip it all the easier.  
She stood there naked and proud with the equivalent of two volleyballs on her chest, both of which displayed stiff nipples and large areolas.

She went to her knees and held Sam on the edge of the bed and fumbled with the zipper of his jeans.  
With a frantic desperation she had his stiff dick out in a jiffy and she grinned at his generous length.

"Zoiks! It's a big one, yippee!"

Sam gulped as the heavy set girl sucked his cock head into her wet mouth and flicked her tongue around the expanding glans.  
As she consumed his hose her pussy moistened with her arousal and she made audible yummy sounds as she sucked and licked.

"I can't wait to fuck you, handsome!" She said as she let his rigid length pop free from her drooling mouth.

Sam felt like he was in a dream as the famed Velma Dinkly from the Scooby Doo world trapped his shiny cock between her massive boobs and began to give him a tit job!  
The sound of the others on the other side of the room on Daphne's bed made Sam turn his head. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Cried Dean as he spread out the adorable girls legs and traced out a line along the soft pubes about her pussy with trembling fingers.

Daphne could feel the cool air on her bared mound as she was now completely naked from the waist down.  
Then her hand jumped to her mouth to stifle a scream when Dean slid his middle finger inside her slit.  
Her quim quickly dampened as his intense fingering turned her legs to jelly and her cunt to a sopping flood,

"Heavens! How lovely!"

Daphne froze up when he reached her stiff little clitoris and her slim legs kicked out as wide as possible as she squirmed on her peach of an ass, the sheet rucking up the sublime crack between her sweet cheeks.  
Dean rubbed her nub with clockwise circular motions and gazed at her pretty face as her eyes closed and her lips purred.

"Oh, I love it."

Her loins tingled like crazy as Dean kissed her abdomen and traveled down her flat stomach to her steamy pussy.  
She moaned approvingly as his tongue delved into her soft folds and he flicked at her with just the very tip.  
Her fingers ruffled his hair as she raised her hips to bang at his face in rapture.  
The feeling was indescribable as her cunt was covered with overlapping and slathering licks that made her think that he had two tongues!

"I...I want you to fuck me!" She said tentatively.

"Music to my ears."

Said Dean as he tugged his jeans down and she saw his big bulge in his underwear.  
She reached out and felt the hardness of his prick through the boxers.

"Is it big?"

Dean grinned as he pulled the boxers down and let his rigid cock free from the confines.

"You tell me babe." 

"Good gravy!" She gulped as she drew her dress off over her head.

 

"Holy fuck!"

Sam meanwhile had his hard dick propped up in the middle of Velma's giant tits and as she pressed them together she slid her mammaries up and down her hefty cleavage.

"Fuck my tits, big boy. Fuck 'em hard."

Velma rocked on her knees with each upward thrust of his glistening prick as it passed up her homemade flesh tunnel.  
Sam had never had such an experience as the horny, sex ravaged, sixteen year old giving him a tit wank.  
Despite her best intentions she was so big in the chest department that her humongous baps flopped here and there.

"Oh, well. Never mind. Let's just fuck."

Daphne had gotten bolder and was sliding her luscious lips on Dean's cock with quirk, jerking motions.  
Her little pink tongue swirled around the fat cock head as she held him steady as her tiny fist stroked his smooth shaft.  
With increasing vim she ran her tongue down one side of his cock, all the way to his balls, before licking him back up the other side to the tip.

"Any more of that and I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

"You're right, oh well never mind, let's just fuck."

xxx

More to cum.


	3. Chapter 3

Never had Sam seen such a pair of tits as Velma's, round, huge and fully packed.  
And then she turned about face and wiggled her fat buttocks together in magnificent unison, her wet slit directly in the centre. 

On the edge of the bed with his legs dangling the tall hunter was astonished when the horny teenager backed up and sat on his lap, and his flagpole of a cock disappeared inside her juicy pussy.

"Oh, how marvellous!" She cried as with a single driving thrust she sank down all the way. 

Sam quivered as he felt the warm suction of her cunt slide down until their pubic hair touched.  
She was not tight but succulent and accommodating, as if he were fucking apple pie.

Bang! Bang! Slap! Slap! Slap! 

Velma rode up and down and her meaty ass cheeks clapped loudly on Sam.  
Out of sight of him her boobs were flopping up and down as she planted her hands on his knees and drove on his generous erection.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

The big titted brunette shouted her head off as she filled her pussy with cock.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Sam watched his brother intently as he banged Daphne Blake missionary style with steady rolling hips.  
He had her legs bent at the knee and up on his shoulders as the sweat glistened down his back.  
Dean was in seventh heaven as he threw himself between the luscious legs of the smoking redhead.

"Such a tight pussy! Like fucking a virgin."

He wondered just how often she made out if Fred and Shaggy were gay.

Dean lifted his hand to stroke her cheek but it was turned away.

"Don't touch my hair. I just washed it." Said Daphne.

Undeterred Dean continued, fucking the slender girl with quick strokes as Daphne moaned each time his hips hammered her frame into the bed.

Sam had Velma face down on her bed now and was ramming into her with forceful thrusts as his ardour rose.  
The chunky girl gasped in response as his groin smacked on her fat butt roughly. 

"Yes! Oh yes! Fuck me fast, babykins!"

Consumed by the moment Sam lost his cool and pulled her head back by the hair, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.  
That was when Dean joined them and pushed his shining wet prick into Velma's gaping mouth.

"Mmmm! Treat me bad!"

Her lips closed around the rock hard cock and sucked dreamily as she was still fucked from behind.  
Now impaled from both ends her fantasy was fulfilled.  
Her tongue slid along Dean's shaft as it eased in and out as she swore that he grew even harder in her mouth.

Daphne was on her back with her legs spread out and with her fingers tracing a line along her soft downy haired slit.  
Completely naked she purred like a kitten as she watched her pal being fucked by two rampant men.

"Come over here, Sam."

Said Daphne as she got up onto her hands and knees, wiggling her desirable bottom enticingly.  
Sam withdrew from Velma and came behind the adorable seventeen year old.  
He grabbed a hold of her hips and sunk his hot rod deep, deep into her tight little cunt.  
She let out the most erotic of moans as he began to fuck her doggy style.

"How about that buddy? Feel good?"

"Soooo fucking good." Agreed Sam as he stepped up the pace and pistoned in and out of the appreciative girl.

Her slim body reverberated from the relentless pounding and her head dropped and her pert tits bounced under her.  
Then he tensed and his pulsing cock exploded as his hips bucked upwards violently.  
Daphne purred with delight as copious loads of cum filled her muff and dribbled out around his divine cock.

"Ahh! Lovely."

Sam pulled out and looked at her hot little pussy that now resembled a gooey mess. He had just cum inside the most desirable girl in the cartoon world! 

Then Dean howled and his hips bucked as his cock shot hot cum right to the back of the throat of the sixteen year old Velma, who hoovered every spurt with glee.  
When he pulled out a long creamy trail covered her tiny pink tongue. She rolled over and her massive melons spilled on each side of her ribcage as she fingered her steaming quim. 

Then, a crack of intense light blinded the hunters and they winked out of toon world and back to their own.

"Wow!" Said Dean. "That was the coolest thing that has ever happened to me! And that includes the car wreck twins."

"Son of a gun! We just made out with Daphne and Velma!"

"Intense" Those girls are insatiable. Say, we're still butt naked!"

"That wouldn't be the case if it wasn't for those meddling kids! Sorry, just had to say it." "SCOOBY DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"/p>

END


End file.
